


Shirt Stealing

by Tamix13



Category: Breaking Benjamin - Fandom, Starset - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A is bigger than Person B, so Person B loves to wear A’s shirt to bed at night because it’s so big on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt Stealing

“Hey, has anyone seen my Batman shirt?” Ben put his hands on his hips, looking a bit frustrated. He’d been changing before they went out to meet fans after the show.

“Which one?” Keith asked, looking up from where he was half tangled in his hoodie.

“Black shirt, red Batman symbol. I know it was clean…” Ben dug through his suitcase once more time, then gave up and pulled on a different shirt. “Weird…”

“Maybe you threw it somewhere and forgot,” Keith reasoned. “It’s gotta be somewhere around here.”

“Yeah, it’s not the biggest deal. It was just the first shirt I remembered that was clean.’

~~~

“You sleeping here or on Breaking Ben’s bus again?” Ron asked idly as he watched Dustin play a random racing video game.

“If I say Breaking Ben’s, what would you say?” Dustin asked, glancing over at his friend.

“Nothing! I just wanted to know.” Ron laughed when Dustin crashed and the singer swore, pausing the game to pull his hoodie off. 

“That a new shirt?” Dustin glanced down and blushed faintly. “Little big on you, don’t you think?”

“Shut up…”

“Is it Ben’s?” Ron asked with a sly, teasing smile, reaching over to poke the singer in the ribs.

“Yes, you asshole! It’s Ben’s!” Dustin was blushing brightly now, trying to squirm away from the bassist’s fingers. “Fuckin’ quit, stop it!” Dustin finally flopped on top of Ron to keep the blond from tickling him any further.

“You’re such a dick,” The singer said tiredly, and Ron grinned.

“I know. But it’s cute, dude. You’re like, super in love like some kind of schoolgirl.” Dustin merely huffed and sat back up, grabbing the controller to finish the level he was on.

~~~

Ben came back from meeting fans, ready to just fall into bed and sleep for about five years. He was achy but happy enough, so the ache and constant dizziness almost didn’t matter. He pulled back the curtain to his bunk only to find someone already occupying the bed.

Dustin’s mop of dark curly hair was the only thing visible under all of the blankets that the younger singer was buried under.

“Well hello there,” Ben said softly, reaching down to stroke through Dustin’s curls. The younger man mumbled something incoherent and sleepy, and Ben laughed. He kicked his shoes off and changed into some sweatpants before climbing into bed with Dustin, nudging the smaller man closer to the wall. Dustin yawned and rolled over so that he was facing Ben, curling his fingers in the older singer’s shirt.

“Hey sleepyhead. Good show tonight,” Ben murmured, kissing Dustin’s forehead. “Proud of you, have I told you that?”

Dustin smiled sleepily, curling his arms around Ben’s waist, The action cause the blanket to slip off of this shoulders, and Ben caught a glimpse of a familiar symbol.

“Dustin?”

“Mmmmm?” Dustin asked with another wide yawn.

“Is that my shirt you’re wearing?” Dustin made a little embarrassed noise and buried his face in Ben’s chest. “Sweetheart?”

“Yeah...it is.”

“I was looking for that shirt earlier you know.”

“I’m sorry!” Dustin squeaked. “I-I just wanted one of your shirts to sleep with! Y’know...for the times we can’t do this.”

“No, no I’m not mad!” Ben laughed. “I was just curious as to where my shirt went.”

“Yeah...I have it,” Dustin muttered. “Ron was making fun of me for it earlier.”

“Awww darling. It’s okay, I don’t mind. It’s cute; I like you wearing my clothes. Makes it feel like you’re really mine.” Ben pressed a kiss to Dustin’s cheek, smiling when the younger man yelped and hid his face.

“Jeez you’re corny tonight.”

“I do like it though. I like you looking like you’re mine.”

“I am yours,” Dustin said in a small voice. “I’m all yours.”

“Damn straight,” Ben growled softly, crowding Dustin up against the wall to kiss him forcefully. The younger singer curled his fingers tighter in Ben’s shirt happily, leaning up into the kiss.

“Mmm I like this…” Dustin sighed happily. “You know what?”

“What?” Ben asked softly, nuzzling at Dustin’s neck.

“I’m gonna steal your clothes more often if you act like this.”


End file.
